Viktor
by KatK91
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are home in Hasetsu working on routines for next season and enjoying some down time with family and each other. Viktor finally opens up and shares both bad and good memories from his childhood. Both Yuuri and his parents step up to support him.


**I do not own Yuuri on Ice or any of the characters. I just love their story and hoped to add something meaningful to this site. I like this one because while Yuuri is an anxious person, I do not see him as weak. This story puts him in a position to be protective and look out for Viktor. After all, Viktor does that for Yuuri so this is balance in their evolving relationship. Writing Viktor's story was hard but it is the story I saw. How he moves thru it with the love and support of family and Yuuri made it a special journey. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.**

 **WARNING: Some fluff in this story. Read at your own discretion.**

Viktor

Viktor made a final pass thru the onsen's main room, picking up the last of the glasses and a plate. It was the off season. He and Yuuri spent hours skating every day, choreographing next season's routines for both of them. While tiring, it wasn't the all-out exhaustion of training; leaving more time for family and each other.

He walked into the kitchen with his haul only to see Yuuri's Mom, Hiroko, stretching up for something beyond her reach. "Wait. I'll get those" he said as he put the dishes in the sink.

Hiroko sank back in relief. "Oh Viktor, I was hoping someone tall would come along. Can you reach those 2 platters up there?" She asked pointing – only to smack his shoulder playfully when he did so without so much as raising up on tip toes. He laughed, handing her the requested items before finishing loading the dishwasher with the cups and plate he brought in. "Oh, thank you dear. You are a wonderful son." She turned to set the platters down so missed how that one sentence affected Viktor. He continued his tasks around the kitchen as she commented. "We are having a wedding reception here next Saturday. I promised the caterer she could use these." Viktor continued to listen with half an ear as she spoke of a wedding for people he didn't know until he heard her ask, "Speaking of which, have you and Yuuri thought more about your own wedding?" She was busy washing the serving dishes then set them to dry.

"Yes, but it will have to be timed around competitions; maybe the end of the upcoming season so most of our friends can come." He replied. "Of course, we want to do it here even if it isn't 'officially recognized'."

"Wonderful. Late spring is such a beautiful time of year in Hasetsu. What about your family? Would they come?" She asked innocently. He never mentioned them and she was a bit curious to learn more about this man that made her son so happy. A happiness that was expressed in his skating, his smile, and remarkable changes she had seen in him over the past year. She suddenly realized Viktor had not answered so looked over to the Russian. His face was blank, more pale than usual. However, it was his eyes, while distant, seeing something only he could see, were eloquently painful.

"Dear" she said, putting down the towel in her hands. "Viktor" again with a soft touch to his arm which seemed to startle him back to the present.

He looked down to her. "I have no family…. except for all of you here." He stated simply. Hiroko guided him over to a kitchen chair which he sank into, head bowed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She soothed, stroking his arm. He looked at her, anguished and alone. He knew this day would come. He owed his fiancé's parents an explanation. They deserved to know his history and stated as much.

"What do we need to know?" Yuuri's father, Toshiya asked as he walked into the kitchen. One look from his wife and he knew something was wrong. Years of experience dealing with Yuuri taught him how to handle tough situations like this. When Viktor met his eyes, Toshiya calmly walked to the kitchen table, sat in an empty chair and took Viktor's hands warmly in his own. "We are here. It's ok" was all he said, squeezing the younger man's hands tightly before letting go, leaning forward, attentive.

Viktor took a deep breath and looked at Yuuri's parents, the only parents he had in a long time. "I've felt I needed to tell you this for a while, 1st out of respect and obligation as my future in laws. But lately…yeah, ok, I guess I want you to know me better. It's not a good story." He looked at them wondering if they were ready for this. They both nodded solemnly, Yuuri's mom squeezing his forearm just a little more. He smiled ever so slightly at her motherly touch, reaching over with is left hand to cover her's.

"I was born in a small town in central Russia. Lots of factories, lots of poverty. We had a small house. Dad worked long hours; Mom took in some babysitting and sewing for extra money. Winters are long in Russia and it was my mother who took me to skate for the first time. I loved it. I was 5. She used her earnings to pay for lessons and I remember being so happy on the ice. Sometimes she would skate with me too, but mostly watch, or drop me off at free skate. She had silver hair and blue eyes – just like me." He smiled faintly at the memory even as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. Every once in a while, he missed her something fierce. This was one of those time.

"She died when I was 7. She got sick; it was very quick. After that it was just my father and I in the house, hurting and missing her. He worked late. I went to school and skated. Skating allowed me to express myself without words. It helped. We were distant from each other, 2 strangers living in the same house. He started drinking after work."

Viktor hung his head, hiding his eyes behind the long fringe of silver bangs. Hiroko and Toshiya had to lean in a bit to hear his next words.

"I was 9 when he started hitting me. He p-p-preferred his…. his belt. The bruises were easily hidden by my shirt and jeans. If my coach knew then, he didn't say anything when I refused to shower in the locker room or was stiff and grimacing my way thru practice. I lived like this…. until I was almost 12." Viktor took a shuddering breath before continuing. "He was drunk that night which always made things worse. He had me bent over the couch, belt cracking against me over and over. But this time, I refused to make a sound. I just got stubborn. Bit my way thru my Mother's throw pillow to do it." He gave a satisfied smile at the memory. The smile didn't reach his eyes. "That seemed to enrage my father. He started yelling at me, asking if I thought I was a man now? So tough? I knew better than to answer. I simply closed my eyes, hoping it would be over soon. It was. He grabbed me by the shoulders, yelling, swearing. This was new, my eyes flew open. I was scared. Then… he back handed me."

Staring straight ahead, he plowed thru the memory, not looking at the faces next to him. Yuuri was passing by the kitchen when he heard that part of the story. He paused at the door, deciding if he should enter. Viktor told him this once, late at night in bed in their third-floor apartment in St. Petersburg. After, Yuuri had held Viktor's powerful body to him, both shaking from the depth of his sobbing. He saw the way his parents were completely engaged with Viktor and chose not to enter. This was between them he thought, as he went upstairs to the bedroom they shared. "My time will come later. I will be ready.

Back in the kitchen the distraught man took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "I woke up the next morning half under the coffee table. I was confused and a bit out of it. I must have hit the table as I went down because I had a goose egg on the backside of my head. I managed to crawl over to the couch and fell into it, holding the same pillow to me. I flinched at every noise until I realized it was mid-morning. Dad was already long gone to work. I don't remember making a decision to leave, I just remember leaving. I started walking to my coach's house with a hoodie pulled up so no one could see my face or the black eye and bruised cheek I was sporting."

"I got there, his wife answered the door. She had just had their 2nd child and was on maternity leave from the elementary school. She took one look at me and brought me into the house, fed me something which surprised me that I was hungry. Must have been from walking. Coach was a math teacher at the high school. When he came home from work, I could hear the hushed whispers of them talking. I didn't want to know. I just held the baby while she cooed and sucked on my finger."

"Coach had me give the baby to his wife and asked me to follow him to his corner of the front room where his desk, books and papers sat. He asked. I cried when I told him. Finally, the ice shell around me cracked and I cried about everything, my mother, how much I missed her, the pain of last night and the knowledge that if I went back there, he would kill me one day. Don't ask me how I knew." He looked up at them pleading for understanding, then dropped his eyes back to the table. "I just knew. So did coach."

"He asked if I wanted to pursue skating seriously, to compete on the national and possibly international stage. To me it seemed like a fairy tale. Skate full time?! Yeah I did! He had been talking to a well-known coach in St. Petersburg. He explained I would have to move there, that Coach Yakov and his wife Lilia would take me in. 'This is the big time we're talking Viktor. Government scholarships, the whole thing. Skating won't be a hobby after school. It will be your life. Do you want that life?' Of course I did. I loved skating."

" 'I know you do son. Besides, you already have more skill than I can coach. You are a natural. It's like you were born for the ice. I have actually spoken to Coach Yakov about you. He has seen a demo of your skating and is very interested.' Coach said. I was excited until I totally deflated knowing my father would never agree to this. 'Don't worry about that.' And with that he was gone. He grabbed a folder off his desk and disappeared into the darkness of the afternoon. I watched TV with their 3-year-old son and pretended not to notice how often his wife glanced at the front door. Finally, I was clearing dinner from the table when he walked in flushed but excited. His wife flew into his arms, silently sobbing. He patted her back and whispered something reassuring because she settled down and just hugged him before going to take their son for his bath."

"He looked at me and motioned me to the table where he fixed a plate of semi cold dinner. I brought back the food I cleared and sat across from him. He looked tired but excited. 'You are all set my boy. The paperwork is signed. I will go with you tomorrow while your father is at work to help you pack. You fly out Tuesday for St. Petersburg.' I guess the rest is history."

Viktor looked up from the table coming out of his memories to the present-day Japan, in a cozy kitchen in the seaside town of Hasetsu, with what he secretly hoped would be parents who would love and accept him… or at least not hate him. "I never did find out what coach said to my Dad to get him to sign those papers. He never said and I never saw my father again. I don't know if he still lives in that little house, or if he is even alive at all." Viktor finished with a catch in his voice.

At that, Yuuri's mother couldn't take it anymore and pulled the hurting Russian to her as she cried. A few tears ran down his cheeks too. A ragged breath tore from his throat as he fought to maintain control. He let her pull him in and laid his head on her shoulder for a moment. Yuuri's father pulled his chair closer and wrapped his arms around the both of them. The silver haired man felt their love for him. It was his undoing. He felt safe and protected. For the 2nd time in his adult life, he cried his heart out at the pain from his past while daring to hope for his future.

After a while, the moment passed and they straightened up, wiping eyes and noses on paper towel passed around by Toshiya. As he turned to leave, Hiroko hugged him. "I love you Viktor. Thank you for trusting us with you." He hugged her in return, blinking back fresh tears. Turning from her embrace he came face to face with Yuuri's dad and stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly afraid. Toshiya saw his expression, reached up, cupped his face to bring him down so he could kiss his forehead. Before letting go, he whispered "my son." The older man was so overwhelmed at the story this tall, joyful man who brought such love and laughter to the family had just told. Viktor's body visibly relaxed as he whispered "Thanks", then walked out of the room.

Upstairs, Yuuri was reading, music quietly playing and the lights were soft – all designed to create a peaceful environment for Viktor to return to. He heard the slow steps approach and set his book down as Viktor slid open the panel. Yuuri made to get out of bed but his partner waved him off. "I'll join you in a minute." And with that, he grabbed his toiletries and left for the bathroom down the hall.

True to his word he returned, changed into pajama pants then crawled into bed. He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"You ok?" Yuuri asked.

"Your parents are really great." He replied.

"They love you. You know that right?" the Japanese man asked.

"I do now" Viktor replied. "I am worn out Yuuri, inside and out."

Yuuri took his glasses off and much to his surprise, Viktor took them from him, laid out over his chest to reach the night stand where he placed the glasses, then killed the lights but left the instrumental music on. The room plunged into shades of black and grey as moonlight poured in thru the window overhead. Yuuri reached up, pulling Viktor down to him, holding him close. They stayed like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other, Viktor's forehead on Yuuri's shoulder. Viktor rolled off, kissed him and said good night. "Good night Viktor" Yuuri replied as he rolled over to face the other way. He waited for familiar arms but none came to encircle him. That was odd because they almost always fell asleep spooned together. After a while, Yuuri rolled back over to see Viktor still on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Viktor?"

"It's ok Yuuri."

Yuuri didn't think so but heard the warning in his lover's voice. Viktor would talk when he was ready. He didn't often get like this, preferring to live in the happy-go-lucky side of his personality. Yuuri rested his forehead against Viktor's upper arm, comforted by the unique blend of Viktor's cologne and personal sent, gradually drifting off to sleep.

The next morning found both men up early to help load luggage into the family car. "Are you sure you don't want to come? Your grandparents will want to see you both before returning to Russia for the season" his mom said as she hugged Yuuri then Viktor.

"We'll wait if you want" his dad added as he closed the trunk.

"No, not now. Viktor and I are in the middle of the choreography on both routines, but I promise to go seem them before we leave." Yuuri replied.

"OK" his dad said as he came over to hug them both then usher his wife to the car or they would never leave. "We will be back Thursday night." He closed first her door then his own before driving off the property and down the road. Taking a right, they were gone.

The onsen seemed quiet with his sister gone till Friday as well. It was closed to the public until the Sunday after Saturday's reception so Yuuri's parents could take a rare break. Viktor and Yuuri didn't take much time to dwell on the silence. They finished their coffee and protein bar, then left for their morning run. After that it was back to the ice where they lost themselves to the outside world. This was both an Olympic year and what they both expected to be their last year in competition before retiring. Viktor had so far been unsuccessful in convincing Yuuri to stay on the ice for a few more years after this. Yuuri had their music playing on the rink side stereo, listening repeatedly to which ever routine they were working on, while playing around with the foot work. Viktor meanwhile was busy building the skeletal structure of both free programs. So focused was he, that he didn't notice Yuuri had left until he was calling his name.

"What?" Viktor asked

"Lunch" Yuuri replied holding up a bag. Oh, it was 1:30 Viktor realized upon glancing at his watch. He wasn't hungry but knew he had to eat to keep his strength and endurance.

"You should have told me you were leaving Yuuri. I would have worried" admonished Viktor between bites.

Yuuri swallowed and took a sip of water before he replied "You were in the zone and I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I left a note by your water just in case." Viktor nodded at that and said nothing more on the subject. The rest of lunch was spent discussing the two routines, trying to flesh them out. Midafternoon, Yuuri stopped for a moment to watch the love of his life. He was such a paradox. Off the ice, he was forgetful, prone to tangents and easily distracted. Get the man on ice and it he was someone else entirely: focused, driven, very knowledgeable, beyond talented and absolute poetry in motion. He smiled to himself. There was no time for this he thought shaking his head ever so slightly. He had foot work to do for the both of them, with a beautiful array in mind for Viktor. They skated their ideas from lunch all afternoon until Yuko came in to remind them lessons then free skate would begin in 15 minutes and take up the rest of the afternoon into the early evening.

They left the ice for the locker room which was already filling up with novice and intermediate boys getting ready for their lesson. The kids tried not to stare too much at the famous skaters in their midst since they were usually gone by the time lessons began. However, the two men soon put the children at ease by asking about their progress and the skills they were learning. They left for the onsen, promising to watch them skate next week. On the way home, the two athletes were talking excitedly about the progress they had made on both free programs. At home they made dinner as the conversation continued to include plans for the upcoming competitive season and when to return to Russia. Yakov had been clear about his expectations both on and off the ice, including when training would resume. They had time though for which they were both grateful. They loved skating but weren't quite ready to go back to their demanding way of life in Russia just yet.

Dinner was cleared, kitchen cleaned up and lights out before they retired to the community room to watch TV. They sat together comfortably drinking tea and relaxing to a mindless sitcom. Watching Japanese shows was helping Victor's knowledge of the language improve by leaps and bounds. As comfortable as this was, Yuuri was stressing. Victor was not touching him at all and that was weird. Victor is a touchy, feely person by nature. So Yuuri tried again. "Victor, want to soak in the hot springs before bed?" That was an immediate yes so, the two men went directly to the changing room. Yuuri unlocked a closet and removed two soft robes and towels then followed Victor out the door to the hot water.

No matter how many times one soaked in the springs, Victor thought, it is still better than he remembered as the hot water enveloped his tired body. He sat, leaning back against the side and closed his eyes, wishing he could close his mind to the troublesome thoughts that had plagued him since last night's conversation. He hated to revisit that memory, instead preferring to keep it locked away in a deep vault in his mind. Let sleeping dogs lie and move on was his preference, though he was glad he finally let Yuuri's parents know about his child hood.

Yuuri sat next to his beloved fiancé sensing his need for peace. I can do this for now Viktor, he thought, but eventually, you are going to have to talk to me because I know you are not ok. It hurt him to feel that discord coming off the older man. By now they shared a connection that went beyond words. The beauty of it is, it went both ways because Viktor always knew when Yuuri was not doing well, even if he was trying to hide it. He never hesitated to step in to help and support Yuuri. He owed Viktor the same.

Back in their room, they changed for bed. The hot springs always left people contented and a bit lethargic. They crawled into bed by the soft moonlight streaming in the window. Again, it was a simple kiss good night followed by…...nothing. No hugs, no spooning, no touch. It weighed on Yuuri's mind especially as he woke several times knowing Viktor was not sleeping well. When he was asleep, he didn't see Viktor's eyes looking longingly over at him in the semidarkness. More than once, Viktor started to reach for Yuuri then stopped himself with a sigh or a shake of his head.

Yuuri woke the next morning to the wonderful smell of coffee wafting up to the room. He got up and dressed for their run. He brushed his teeth and hair, pausing before the bathroom mirror looking at himself in the eyes. "This can't go on. Today you will step up, be strong, take initiative, and talk to Viktor." He thought. "Ok, good pep talk." He took a steadying breath, wondering as he walked downstairs if he could be brave enough to push the bigger man into conversation. While he hardly ever saw Viktor get really angry, he is very passionate so the conversation could be intense. He decided he was ready, even for that intensity, but not to keep living like they were. His parents left Monday, yesterday was Tuesday. That left today to broach the subject because he wanted time for them both to be alone thru to Thursday evening incase this took time to resolve.

"Good morning Yuuri." Viktor acknowledged as he handed him his coffee and protein bar. Viktor was also dressed for their run. "Did you sleep well?" he asked automatically as that was a standard question. Yuuri did not give a standard answer.

"No, not really." Everything stopped and since the onsen was vacant, this silence was deafening. Viktor broke the stillness first by finishing his coffee and putting the mug in the sink. He knew. He knew he had to talk but the thoughts were too new, too raw; he wasn't sure and that was not a feeling he was used to. He heard Yuuri take a deep breath then looked up as he asked "Viktor. What's wrong? I assume it has to do with telling my parents about your childhood. But I can't figure out what is going on in your head. We can't read minds which is good because if we could, we both would run screaming into the night." Viktor chuckled at his sarcasm, knowing how hard this was for the younger man but appreciating the effort none the less.

"Yuuri, can we run first? I know I owe you an explanation but running would help me settle down a bit and hopefully communicate better."

"Viktor" began Yuuri in measured tones, "You don't 'owe' me anything. But I am your fiancé. I know you are upset, I can feel it. So, I ask not to demand that you talk to me but instead to try to ease what you are going thru." He took a step forward, almost touching the other, but didn't. "You are not alone any more, remember?" Viktor took the step Yuuri didn't and embraced him with all the longing he had pent up for the past few days. Yuuri responded immediately, reaching up and holding Viktor's head to his shoulder as Viktor had done for him countless times. They hugged tighter before parting.

Their run was uneventful. The morning birds were singing; the sun had risen not too long ago bathing the day in a gentle glow. To Yuuri it seemed like everything was fresh and ready for a new day. There was hope in that. He glanced over at Viktor as they ran to see how he was doing. While his eyes were distant, he wasn't as rigid across the shoulders as he had been so he figured that was progress. They arrived back at the onsen and found a grassy spot under the cherry trees to stretch. 20 minutes later Yuuri looked over and asked "are you hungry? I could make some breakfast?"

"No…." It was like Viktor wanted to say more but didn't or couldn't.

"Come on then. Let's go inside" Yuuri suggested. They stood up, grabbing some water before walking up to their room to sit on the sofa. Yuuri looked at Viktor expectantly. Viktor looked back almost pleading for Yuuri to understand. "Whatever you say Viktor, it's ok. I will take it in the nature you intend. But it's time. Talk to me…. please."

Viktor looked at his amazing partner, wondered how he ever found someone like this, took a breath and began to try to vocalize the complex feeling and thoughts that had swirled around in his head for days. "After I told you my story in St. Petersburg, you held me while I cried at the pain those memories evoked. We fell asleep and that was it. Game over. Next day, good to go. That didn't happen this time Yuuri. Instead I began to look at things differently. People give me grief all the time about how much I touch you, hug you or drape my arms over you. I never thought about it, I was just happy and that was it. But after the conversation in the kitchen with your parents, I did think about it. Other couples aren't like this, so why am I? Then I realized, after my mother died, so did touch. I was 7 years old Yuuri. My dad was not a guy to give many hugs. I think now that I know what love really is, losing my mother made him loose a part of himself. So, there was no touch except for him beating me and that doesn't count." He looked up at Yuuri then to see he had his complete attention so continued.

"In Barcelona last Christmas when I was in the pool, I thought to myself how happy I was to be with you. I had neglected both life and love to pursue skating. I didn't mind at the time. Skating allowed me to escape to a better life. I knew I was fortunate. To me, it was a worthwhile sacrifice. But by my 4th Grand Prix Final gold I didn't feel the excitement like before; nor at Worlds. By the 5th series of gold metals, I was so empty inside. All these achievements, crowds cheering, journalist clamoring to interview me, money, empty lovers long gone. I was alone. No one to share it with except Makkachin when I got back to the apartment. That's why I got her, so _someone_ would be waiting for me when I waked in the door, even if that someone was a dog. Then I saw your video as you skated my routine. You skated the loneliness and unhappiness I felt. Then when I began to work with you, well, I was drawn to you immediately. I found myself searching for excuses to join you in your personal space. And the more I did, the more I craved that touch, your touch. For the first time in 20 years, I am experiencing love and affection."

"So why have you stopped expressing your affections Viktor? I understand what you are telling me, but I'm not seeing why you changed." Yuuri stated simply, leaning forward in an effort to understand.

"Because what if it is too much like my rink mates in Russia said when they saw us together. What if…. What if you are too nice and don't really want me to be in your space all the time. What if I am too much." Viktor concluded looking down with the final words of his own self-doubt.

Yuuri's response was immediate "Viktor, first of all, your rink mates have never seen you in love. What they see now is different than how they knew you before. Give them time to adapt to the changes they see in you plus the fact that I have joined their world every day. Don't worry about them. This is about us." This is where Yuuri's voice became harder and just a touch ticked off "besides what makes you think I wouldn't do something about you touching me if I didn't like it."

Looking back up at Yuuri, Viktor scoffed a bit, "because you are so nice Yuuri, and I know how you feel about me. I can overwhelm you because of those feelings."

"Viktor! Remember that time on the beach when I was learning to open up to you? I told you about that girl at the hospital I pushed away? She was in my space. I didn't like it. I pushed her away, just as I would have pushed you away had I felt the same. Anxious, not weak remember?! Have I ever run from your touch?" Yuuri implored

"The first time you backed all the way out to the hall way!" Viktor reminded him.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I LIKED YOUR TOUCH TOO MUCH!" Yuuri sighed, getting ahold of himself. "Even then, your touch made my body sing. But I didn't know YOU then, only the Viktor Nikiforov persona you put out there. I thought it wasn't ok to feel that way, like I was a weird fan or something. And I didn't want to be THAT guy!"

Viktor smiled. "You were never THAT guy!" They both chuckled together, lightening the mood of the room a little bit.

"Ok then. You lived 20 years without being meaningfully touched. That is a long time. I don't know if I could have done it, though I suppose I had a taste of what that was like in the 5 years I lived in Detroit. There was no touch for me either, which was why coming home to hugs from everyone was wonderful. I understand. I really do. But I don't want you to change because of this. You got me used to your touch, don't take it away now." Yuuri looked into the troubled blue eyes staring back at him. Taking his face in his hands he whispered "Touch me Viktor."

Viktor's eyes flashed at the thought. He lunged towards Yuuri, kissing him in desperate need. Yuuri answered in kind. Their kiss deepened, tongues danced with each other's, making the other moan in response. Viktor didn't break their contact as he grasped Yuuri's shoulders, standing them both up from the sofa, then pressed Yuuri back onto the bed, covering him with his body in their haste to connect physically as they already were emotionally. There was no coming up for air as he pressed the younger man down farther into the mattress. Panting in ragged breaths, Yuuri wrapped his arms tight around the man above him. Viktor growled deep in his chest as his lips worked their way down Yuuri's neck, bringing forth another primeval groan from the man under him as he threw his head back in ecstasy. The Russian lost his mind to the sensation of kissing Yuuri.

Finally, Viktor collapsed next to him as their breathing returned to normal. "Yuuri" Viktor began as he buried his head in the younger man's shoulder. "I love you so much."

Yuuri held him close, cradling his head. "It's ok. I am here." Viktor raised up on an elbow. Blue eyes met brown. "You are home. Together, where ever we are is home." Yuuri's hands moved around to silver bangs, caressing them out of blue eyes. "I love you too."

Just then Makkachin arrived, cold nose on bare arms, whining for attention. That broke the spell as they redirected their attention to the four-legged member of their little family. A quick kiss and they were up, cleaning up with a swift shower and heading out the door with a happy dog on her leash. There was a settled peace about them. Very few words were spoken, they were unneeded.

As the guys approached the beach, they both realized they hadn't eaten all day. It was early afternoon and both felt the ill effects of hypoglycemia. Yuuri suggested the ramen place Viktor favored. They got food to go and sat side by side on the beach eating while throwing a stick to Makkachin

Finally, they felt human. "I'll take those" Yuuri said as he reached for Viktor's empty take out container. But Viktor was already on his feet, taking everything to the trash can a little way up the beach. They had been sitting, leaning against the wall that separated the beach from the bike path. When Viktor came back, he observed Yuuri. He had moved forward, leaving a space between him and the wall. His forearms resting on bent knees, eyes closed, head tilted up towards the warmth of the sun, feeling the breeze mess with his bangs. Viktor hesitated for a moment, wondering what that beautiful man was thinking and was it ok to go sit behind him as he would have in the past without question.

'Come on Viktor' thought Yuuri. "Come back to me. Come back to yourself…. Don't make me come over there!' He waited, barely daring to breath. It was then he felt the familiar body sit behind him and pull him back so he was cradled between the Russians legs, his back to Viktor's chest. He smiled a deep rich smile that captured his whole face, his eyes and even his heart as he looked back to the man he loved, glowing. Viktor who was looking out at the water, felt the other stir, glanced down at him. He saw Agape in those brown eyes. It was then, in that moment the door to the vault closed, locking the past firmly where it belonged – in the past, so it couldn't taint his future. Viktor sighed contently as he nuzzled Yuuri's neck, smiling at the delicious shiver he caused to run thru his lover's body. And there was his Eros.

It was a treat to have a day to themselves. After a while, they got up to make their way home. They promised to move some heavier chairs and tables before Yuuri's parents returned. They worked companionably together, finishing the task in time for a light dinner. It was almost the same as the previous day. They cooked, ate and cleaned up, finishing their tea in the common room watching TV. Only this time, Viktor was Viktor with hands everywhere whenever he could get away with it. They laughed more that night as Yuuri blushed several times on account of his antics.

After only a few TV shows, they were getting drowsy. Neither hadn't slept much last night. Taking Makkachin out one more time, Yuuri and Viktor walked around the onsen, shutting off lights, turning off the TV, and locking doors. Back in their room, the dog curled up in her bed and watched her two humans with solemn brown eyes. Viktor was about to undress when he felt hands on his back, helping him loose the shirt. He had assistance with his pants too; gentle hands caressing over hips, down to his thighs as the younger man slid blue jeans to the floor. Turn around was fair play. The taller Russian pulled his lover's shirt overhead and then gave the same attention to his pants as was paid to him, smirking with enjoyment. Yuuri blushed as his clothes joined Viktor's on the floor.

Instead of going back down to the hot springs, they took showers in the upstairs bathroom. For bed, Yuuri preferred shorts and a tee shirt while Viktor tended to sleep in just pajama pants. A contented peace existed between them. Sitting on their bed, the bedside lamp spilled soft light thru out the room. Yuuri brushed his hair while watching Viktor finish drying his. Inspired by a memory from last year, Yuuri got up on his knees behind the other. "Viktor, can I brush your hair?"

That took the older man by surprise but he shrugged his shoulders in consent, setting the towel down on his lap. Slow steady brush strokes pulled thru sliver locks. He was surprised at how much that simple motion calmed his mind. "You know, you are the first person to do this for me since my mother. She would brush my hair too after a bath. He smiled at the memory. I wish I had more memories of her. I remember her silver hair, and blue eyes. I remember her laugh because it was infectious. If we got her going, it was all over for my Dad and me. She would read bed time stories to me and sometimes sing."

Yuuri had no trouble imagining the scene Viktor was painting. This was the most the Russian had ever spoken of her and he was eager to hear more. "That sounds wonderful. I bet you loved her singing to you."

"No. It was horrible. She was so off key." There was a moment of stunned silence before laughter exploded in the room. They fell into each other, then onto the pillows as tears leaked from their eyes in the humor of the moment.

"She knew she was off key but sang anyways just to mess with me. I remember she made me feel loved. Safe. You do that too." Viktor continued quietly. Yuuri snuggled closer in his embrace, wet towel forgotten on the floor. "Don't get me wrong. She was a stickler for manners and proper behavior. I appreciate it now as it made me better able to deal with the press and fans but at the time, did not appreciate it. Respect for your elders was nonnegotiable. But as a young girl she loved the ice and passed that love on to me. Every time she took me skating, she always hugged me before I went out on the ice. During winter, there was a lake that froze over on the edge of town. It was a favorite place for many people. When she was a little girl, a group of men, including my grandfather built a warming hut next to the lake where Mom and I would have hot chocolate after we finished skating. I feel like I have a piece of her with me every time I go out to compete. This might sound odd but when I won my first gold medal at the Junior Grand Prix, I swear I could feel her presence on the podium with me. Like she knows who I turned out to be and it's ok." He finished softly.

"I wish I could have met her" Yuuri whispered.

"Me too."

It was quiet after that, both men lost in their own thoughts. They fell asleep with Yuuri's head nestled in the crook of Viktor's shoulder. Makkachin soft snores came from her bed across the room.

Morning sunlight didn't directly hit the windows here like their apartment bedroom in St. Petersburg, but it was enough to wake Yuuri. There was no rush to get up yet so he snuggled closer. In doing so, he became aware of two things. First, was the change in Viktor's breathing that let him know he would be awake soon. The second, they had the place to themselves. He smiled perceptively.

After a morning wrapped in Eros, they spent the rest of Thursday then all of Friday, in their familiar daily pattern. They ran, then skated the routines they had been developing. That was exciting as it had really come together and by the end of their time on the ice Friday afternoon, they were both pleased with their efforts. Yuuri's parents arrived home Thursday night as planned, Mari on Friday. After that it was all hands-on deck helping to get ready for Yuuri's cousin's reception. By Friday night the entire place had been transformed to something amazingly beautiful Viktor had never seen before in the modest onsen. There were twinkling lights, garlands of greenery mixed with a variety of native flowers. Tables and chairs they brought out of storage days ago were covered in linen and sashes with tasteful centerpieces crowning each table. Japanese lanterns strung thru out adding their soft glow and decorative charm to the scene.

Saturday everyone dressed for the wedding. Both men in newer Armani suits Viktor had purchased on their trip last year to Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final. As much as Yuuri had protested that he really only needed a tie, he had to admit, Viktor had good taste. Before heading downstairs, they stopped for a quiet moment, just staring into each other's eyes, seeing past the physical to the soul. Yuuri reached up to caress the other's cheek in silent appreciation of the beauty in the man before him. Viktor hugged him close before taking his hand and spinning a laughing Yuuri in a circle or two so he could appreciate all of him in that suit. They were still chucking as they made their way downstairs.

The wedding was beautiful and now the reception was in full swing. Viktor was smiling, sipping his beer as he watched Yuuri on the dance floor with the triplets, laughing. Hiroko came up next to him smiling as she said "I am not sure who is having more fun, Yuuri or the triplets."

Viktor chuckled outright as she voiced the very thing he was just thinking. He agreed and gently put his arm around his future mother in law's shoulders. She wrapped her arm around her handsome, tall son in law and couldn't resist asking "So does this look like something you might like to have next spring?"

"Yes. It is beautiful" and with a kiss on her blushing cheek he added "and so are you. Thank you. For everything Hiroko

"Please, call me Mom…. If you are ok with that." She replied. But before Viktor could answer, the song changed and Hiroko gave his back a little nudge adding "Go rescue my son." He laughed in agreement, finished his beer in a long pull, then set it down, heading purposefully towards the dance floor.

"Excuse me ladies, but I think this is my dance." He said eloquently, taking Yuuri's hand in his. The triplets, being called ladies by the skating legend were completely overwhelmed and faded back into the crowd. The two experienced dancers took to the floor with ease. Many guests watched as they danced in the vicinity but it was obvious, they only had eyes for each other. Again, the music changed to something slower. Some couples left the floor, but more came on, to sway in time to the music with their partners. Viktor placed his right arm around Yuuri's waist, left hand outstretched. Yuuri followed suit with his arm draped over Viktor's shoulder and hand clasped in the other's. Together they began an eloquent waltz to the music, their eyes met and held as their connection made them one. Part way thru the second slow song, Viktor pulled the smaller man closer to him finishing the dance with brunet's head nestled on his shoulder. Yes, Yuuri's touch, both physical and emotional was something Viktor didn't want to live without ever again.


End file.
